Warriors: The Return of Fire and Tiger Book 1: A New Flame
by Petalwish
Summary: Good luck Tiger and may Fire save the Clans once again...Bramblestar is ThunderClan's new leader and all he wants like most of the other Clan leaders is peace. But StarClan has other ideas and very quickly Bramblestar finds himself beside Squirrelflight as they set out for territory untouched by the Clans in hoping of decoding StarClan's newest prophecy and returning home safety.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Rant: I've been re-reading the New Prophecy series lately and I've been remembering how much I LOVE Squirrel/Bramble as a couple! Though I began to hate them after Long Shadows at least Squirrelflight I remembered my love for both those cats and the idea for this story came to me! So I hope you enjoy the allegiances and prologue! **

**Info: This takes place a few moons after the Great Battle, it is set in Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's POV with the occasional other cat! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors!**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** **Bramblestar-**huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** **Squirrelflight-**dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-**gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes **  
**

**Warriors**

**Brackenfur-**golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-**white tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

**Sorreltail-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes **  
**

**Thornclaw-**golden brown tabby tom

**Brightheart-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**Spiderleg-**black tom with a brown underbelly **  
**

**Leafpool-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Whitewing-**white she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: Snowpaw  
**

**Mousewhisker-**gray-and-white tom

**Birchfall-**light brown tabby tom **Apprentice: Amberpaw**

**Foxleap-**reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hazeltail-**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Icecloud-**white she-cat

**Berrynose-**cream-colored tom

**Cinderheart-**gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionblaze-**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rosepetal-**dark cream she-cat

**Toadstep-**black-and-white tom

**Bumblestripe-**very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

**Blossomfall-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Briarlight-**dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

**Ivypool-**silver-and-white tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Dewpaw**

**Poppyfrost-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Cherryblossom-**ginger she-cat

**Moleclaw-**cream-and-brown tom

**Lilysong-**dark brown tabby she-cat

**Seedflower-** very pale-ginger she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Dewpaw**- gray tom

**Amberpaw-**pale-gray-and-white she-cat

**Snowpaw**- white tom

**Queens****  
**

**Daisy-**cream-furred she-cat

**Millie-**striped gray tabby she-cat (mother to **Graystripe's** kits: **Larkkit**- tiny white she-kit with orange tail and green eyes, **Bluekit**- faint grayish white she-kit with blue eyes and **Firekit**- dark ginger tom with amber eyes)

**Dovewing-**pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting **Bumblestripe's **kits)

**Elders**

**Purdy- **plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**Graystripe-**solid long-furred gray tom

**Dustpelt-**dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm-**pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** **Rowanstar-**dark ginger tom

**Deputy:** **Dawnpelt-**cream-furred she-cat **  
**

**Medicine Cat:** **Littlecloud-**old very small tabby tom **Apprentice: Honeypaw**

**Warriors**

**Oakfur-**small brown tom

**Tawnypelt-**pale-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Olivenose-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Applefur-**mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfoot-**black-and-white tom

**Ratscar-**brown tom with a long scar across his back

**Snowbird-**pure white she-cat

**Toadfoot-**dark brown tom **Apprentice: Mistpaw**

**Scorchfur-**dark gray tom

**Owlclaw-**light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot-**gray she-cat with black feet

**Tigerheart-**dark brown tabby tom

**Ferretclaw-**cream-and-gray tom

**Pinenose-**black she-cat

**Starlingwing-**ginger tom

**Kinkfur-**tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

**Apprentices**

**Honeypaw-**light golden she-cat with blue eyes

**Mistpaw-**gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

**Queens****  
**

**Ivytail-**black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting **Tigerheart's** kits)

**Elders**

**Smokefoot-**black tom

**Snaketail-**dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater-**white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Tallpoppy-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar-**tabby tom

**Deputy:** **Ashfoot-**gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** **Kestrelflight-**mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

**Whitetail-**small white she-cat

**Crowfeather-**smoky very dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Gorsetail-**very pale-gray-and-white she-cat

**Weaselfur-**ginger tom with white paws

**Nightcloud-** black she-cat

**Harespring-**brown-and-white tom **Apprentice: Sagepaw**

**Emberfoot-**gray tom with two dark paws

**Leaftail-**dark tabby tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Heathertail-**light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker-**light brown tabby she-cat

**Whiskernose-**light brown tom

**Furzepelt-**gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur-**large pale-gray tom

**Apprentices**

**Sagepaw-**white and brown she-cat

**Queens****  
**

**Swallowtail-**dark gray she-cat (mother to **Owlwhisker's** kits: **Crouchkit**- black tom, **Larkkit**- brown she-kit and **Thornkit**- brown tom)

**Elders**

**Tornear-**tabby tom

**Webfoot-**dark gray tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-**black tom

**Medicine Cat:** **Mothwing-**dappled golden she-cat **Apprentice: Willowshine**

**Warriors**

**Mintfur-**light gray tabby tom

**Pebblefoot-**mottled gray tom

**Mallownose-**light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing-**tortoiseshell tom **  
**

**Petalfur-**gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt-**light brown tom **Apprentice: Streampaw**

**Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Troutstream-**pale-gray tabby she-cat

**Mossyfoot-**brown-and-white she-cat **Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

**Rushtail-**smalllight brown tabby she-cat

**Minnowtail-**dappled dark gray-and-white she-cat

**Hollowflight-**dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentices**

**Willowshine-**gray tabby she-cat

**Pebblepaw-**gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Streampaw**- black and white tom

**Queens**

**Duskfur-**brown tabby she-cat

**Icewing-**white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Mintfur's kits)

**Elders**

**Dapplenose-**mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail-**ginger-and-white tom

**Graymist-**pale-gray tabby she-cat

* * *

**Prologue**

A huge dark brown tabby tom rises to his paws, blinking his eyes as he adjusts to the warm amber glow that is reflected in the stream just a few tail lengths in front of him. He pads over to the edge of the stream, bending his head down to lap the water. As soon as the water touches his lips he pulls his head back in alarm,

"Its salty!" he exclaims. Screwing up his face as though remembering a strange memory from moons ago, he's about to try the strange water again when he gasps and backs away from the stream his fur bristling and fear flashing in his amber eyes. The stream has turned an odd shade of scarlet, so it looks like a river of blood flowing through the forest. _Blood will spill blood! Blood will spill blood! _A voice booms the brown tabby tom looks terrified as he slowly pads towards the stream of blood._  
_

Upon looking down at the stream the tom seems to relax, the formerly scarlet water is now the normal shade of blue. Bending down the tom frowns,

"No salt..." he murmurs sounding quite confused. _There will be three kin, kin of your kin..._the voice echos mysteriously. The tom sighs, "Jayfeather...Lionblaze...Hollyleaf..." he quickly corrects himself. "No! Dovewing..." he sighs as he thinks of those three cats though the she-cat called Dovewing drifts from his mind and he finds himself remembering when he would play with Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit. For a few moments he's locked in thought, thinking about his-no Leafpool and Crowfeather's kits. But then the voice interrupts his thoughts once again: _Darkness, air, water and sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots..._the same voice booms though this time a bit quieter. The tom frowns lifting his head to face the darkening sky, "We can't possibly be having to leave the lake territories!" he yowls to no one in particular but to his surprise from the sky three starry figures spiral towards him. Landing just a tail length in front of the brown tabby warrior,

"No Bramblestar. We won't have to leave again," the first a starry orange tom with bright green eyes promises a flicker of amusement flashing in his eyes before they turn serious again.

"Then why-?" Bramblestar starts, a small gray she-cat with beautiful round blue eyes cuts him off her tail twitching in a annoyance.

"We were simply reminding you of your past...all of your struggles..." she murmurs. Bramblestar digs his claws into the ground anger flooding through him as he glares at the former medicine cat.

"Cinderpelt you'd never have to remind me! These prophecies have shaped my life! I have never forgotten a single one of them, not for a heart beat! Not even Firestar's..." he trails off turning towards Firestar. "Fire will save the Clan," he murmurs. Firestar nods, not replying but his gaze bores into Bramblestar, making ThunderClan's new leader feel like a scolded kit. The final starry warrior, a golden she-cat who has been staring at Bramblestar with love and affection clears her voice.

"My son, we know you would never forget any of these prophecies but you must listen." she murmurs her gazing turning to Firestar expectantly. Firestar nods,

"Goldenflower is right. The reason we decided to show you all of these is because, of the last one. The prophecy you just told me," he mumbles.

"_Fire will save the Clan..._" Bramblestar murmurs quietly his voice carrying on the wind. Both Cinderpelt and Goldenflower bow their heads grief glimmering in their eyes. Firestar just sighs padding over to his former apprentice, deputy and now ThunderClan's leader.

"Walk with me," he meows, Bramblestar stares after his former mentor as Firestar starts for the stream. He turns back realizing Bramblestar isn't following. "Well are you coming or not?" he asks his voice a bit brighter. Bramblestar nods, hurrying to catch up with the orange tom.

They don't speak until they reach the stream, Bramblestar sighs with relief when he gazes into it and sees not scarlet but blue flickering water.

"Who was this prophecy about?" Firestar asks slowly, Bramblestar flicks his ears.

"That's easy! You!" he exclaims, Firestar paws up a bit of dirt a frown beginning to form on his face. Eventually he sighs,

"No Bramblestar. Not me, Bluestar." he mumbles. Its Bramblestar's turn to frown, he stares at his leader in awe before replying.

"How is that possible? Bluestar is...well _blue_ and you...your _fire_ and the prophecy clearly states that FIRE will save the Clan." Bramblestar presses, Firestar's whiskers twitch in amusement and he paws at the stream. Bramblestar looks down expecting to see small ripples in the water, he jumps in surprise as the clear image of a blueish gray she-cat fills the water. The small cat is tussling with a white she-cat who looks exactly the same age, "Bluestar?" Bramblestar breaths half expecting ThunderClan's former leader to pounce from the water and scold him for not realizing her at first sight.

"Blue_star_?" Firestar repeats, adding. "No, Blue_kit_" Bramblestar can't help but smile as he gazes down at Bluestar's younger self. Though he's known Bluestar was once a kit like every cat he can't help but smile as he images ThunderClan's noble leader batting a moss-ball.

"Who's the white cat?" he questions,

"That's Bluestar's sister. Snowfur, she died before you were born," Firestar explains, Bramblestar opens his mouth to ask how but as though reading his thoughts Firestar adds. "Thunder-path accident," Bramblestar twitches his tail but doesn't reply.

"So since you seem to think Bluestar was somehow fire-" Bramblestar starts,

"I don't _think_ I _know_." Firestar interrupts, Bramblestar sighs in defeat before continuing.

"So how exactly was Bluestar fire?" Bramblestar pesters. Firestar paws the pool again, this time an old speckled gray tom appears in the water making Bramblestar's fur tingle.

"Who's he?" Bramblestar asks just slightly afraid of the grumpy looking tom with pale blue eyes, Firestar snorts slightly amused.

"Goosefeather," he explains. Bramblestar cocks his head to one side confused, Firestar continues: "When Bluestar was just an apprentice, he was given an prophecy from StarClan. In it StarClan told Bluestar-Bluepaw then that she was fire and only water could kill her." he explains,

"The gorge!" Bramblestar blurts. Firestar sighs,

"Yes in the end water really did kill her...but..." the orange toms voice turns from sad to serious. "But she had me, I was able to be fire and blaze through the forest but now-" he trails off. Bramblestar straightens,

"We need fire!" he exclaims, adding. "But I can't be fire...can I?" his voice drops to a whisper. Firestar sighs, '

"You are tiger but if you form with another together you can be fire. Together you can blaze through the forest and save the four Clans." he mumbles. The image of a ginger she-cat with a single white paw and bright green eyes flashes in Bramblestar's mind. His deputy, his mate, his best friend.

"Squirrelflight," he meows. Firestar nods,

"Exactly, Bramblestar and now..." he trails off flicking his tail. Cinderpelt and Goldenflower appear beside them, Cinderpelt nods to Bramblestar before turning to Firestar.

"Goldenflower and I will be going now," she meows. Shock flashes in Firestar's eyes,

"But, but, then I have to tell him alone?!" the orange tom exclaims, Cinderpelt slowly smiles her blue eyes glittering with longing.

"You saved the Clans, I'm pretty sure you can do this simple task!" she jokes before vanishing, Goldenflower licks her sons cheek.

"Do well my little one," she murmurs before also disappearing. Bramblestar turns back to Firestar,

"What did they mean abo-?" Bramblestar starts. Firestar flicks his tail cutting him off,

"_Fire has fallen, two have risen. From the shadow of their deaths, they have been given a second chance...You will find them where the wolf howls and the leopard snarls. They will be alone, and just barely alive. But the only way for them to get their second chance is for you to save them. The fate of the Clans rests in your paws, good luck Tiger and may Fire save the Clans once again_."

* * *

**Did you like the prologue? Was it long enough? lol! I thought it was pretty long! What did you think of the prophecy? Please review and I'm going to give you a question to answer today, though I might not every chapter anyway...**

**Question: _What do you think of Bramble/Squirrel? Are you more of a Squirrel/Ash fan?_**

**I'm defiantly Bramble/Squirrel!**

**~Petalwish**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Bramblestar pads from his den beside Highledge, its been a few days since his mysterious dream and he still can't make heads or tails of it. His deputy and mate, Squirrelflight is in the center of camp giving out today's tasks. Bramblestar watches her for a few moments, the sun is just peaking in the hollow, making ThunderClan's deputies fur glow like fire. _Fire..._Bramblestar's heart sinks though he can't seem to decode the prophecy he was given one part is obvious. Squirrelflight is fire and he himself is tiger, and StarClan needs them to go on a journey to find two almost dead cats that deserve a second chance? Bramblestar can't help but feel as though StarClan is playing with him. _Why should I trust them? _He questions, instantly regretting the thought.

"Sorry..." he murmurs aloud, turning to look up at the blue sky above him. If Bramblestar wasn't feeling so confused he would be happy at the sight of a clear blue sky. Green-leaf is upon his Clan making every cats spirits high. Especially since Millie's kits have just been born and Dovewing herself has moved into the nursery.

"What's wrong?" Squirrelflight's voice makes Bramblestar spin around, his mate is padding towards him her green eyes glistening with love and affection. Bramblestar forces a purr,

"Nothing my love, come on how about a hunt?" he asks. Squirrelflight brightens,

"That'd be great! Just let me finish today's patrols!" she exclaims rushing back towards the center of camp. Bramblestar sighs, he still hasn't told his mate about the prophecy. For some reason he doesn't want to, he wants to keep Squirrelflight save. After all they've had so many falling outs, most if not all of them his fault and he wants to keep the fiery ginger she-cat save in ThunderClan's territory. Though he knows sooner or later he'll have to tell her. Scanning the camp Bramblestar spots Leafpool heading towards the nursery, herbs in her jaws. He bounds over to her,

"Are you taking those to Millie?" he asks. Leafpool nods her mouth to full of herbs to reply, "I'll come with you. I haven't seen the kits since they were born," Bramblestar adds. Leafpool just flicks her tail as she and her Clan leader enter the nursery.

Millie is lying near the back of the den, her three kits, Bluekit, Firekit and Larkkit are clamoring over their mother. Millie grunts as Bluekit digs her tiny claws into her mothers flank. Bramblestar follows Leafpool as she pads over to Millie's nest, Dovewing is sleeping only a few nests away. Daisy's watching her as though the gray queen is her own kit, Leafpool sets the leaves down.

"I've brought borage." she explains, Firekit rushes towards the herbs sniffing them.

"Yum!" he exclaims, Leafpool blocks the herbs with a tail as Firekit attempts to take a large bite out of the leaves.

"No, these are not for kits. Their for your mother," Leafpool explains, Firekit looks crestfallen. Bramblestar pads forward,

"How about I take you, Bluekit and Larkkit for a badger ride?' he suggests. Bluekit and Larkkit bounce to their paws,

"Can he! Can he mama! Can he!" they chorus. Looking slightly amused Millie nods, before bending down to lap up the borage leaves. Bramblestar bends down as the three kits pounce onto his back, digging their tiny claws into his fur. Bramblestar tries not to wince.

Finally all three kits are on his back, Bramblestar begins to stomp around the nursery. "Make badger noises!" Firekit squeals. Bramblestar lets out a few small badgerish growls, Larkkit squeaks in surprise.

"You sound like Graystripe!" she exclaims, Bluekit breaks out laughing and Bramblestar can't help but express a smile. Millie's mate and the kits father, Graystripe has only recently moved into the elders den along with Sandstorm and Dustpelt. All three cats seem to get older and older every day, Firestar's death weighing them down. Though Bramblestar's happy to know Graystripe's kits haven't noticed any of their fathers strange behavior.

After romping around the den and waking Dovewing Bramblestar pads back over to Millie's nest. Leafpool has already left to join a border patrol. For a second Bramblestar thinks Millie's asleep but as he sets Firekit, Bluekit and Larkkit beside their mothers belly Millie looks up.

"You'll make a great father one day, Bramblestar." she whispers softly, Bramblestar opens his mouth to reply but a voice from behind him makes him turn around.

"Well are we going hunting or are you going to play with the kits all day?" Squirrelflight jokes, Bramblestar purrs padding over to his mate and touching his muzzle softly to hers. She licks his cheek and tails twined they pad from the nursery.

* * *

Bramblestar stalks slowly towards the squirrel, his target is still unaware of the danger it is in. Once he's a tail length away, Bramblestar pounces easily killing the squirrel. _Thank you StarClan..._Bramblestar gets to his paws shaking out his dark brown tabby coat.

"Nice catch!" Squirrelflight praises padding over to her mate, three mice in her jaws. Bramblestar purrs at the sight of all the prey. He himself has caught two mice a vole and the squirrel.

"These will feed the Clan," he remarks stretching. Squirrelflight nods in agreement, Bramblestar adds. "We'll need to get some more paws to bring it all back to camp,"

"I sent Cherryblossom, Mousewhisker, Ivypool and Dewpaw to patrol the ShadowClan border they should still be there." Squirrelflight comments, Bramblestar licks her cheek.

"Your a lifesaver! Come on!" he exclaims, Squirrelflight rolls her eyes,

"Mouse-brain!" she meows fondly. Before scrapping dirt over her prey and heading after her mate. Bramblestar slows down allowing her to catch up.

"I wonder if ShadowClan will try and pull anything," he meows once she reaches his side. Squirrelflight unsheathes her claws and fluffs up her ginger fur her eyes blazing.

"They'd better not! But you never know, with Rowanstar their new leader and he chose Dawnpelt of all cats to be his deputy!" she exclaims hotly. Bramblestar nods in agreement, the creamy colored she-cat already hates ThunderClan. She'd accused Jayfeather of murdering her brother and now that she is deputy who knows what she'll lie about. Chances are ShadowClan will try and get the clearing back, ThunderClan has had that clearing for many moons now though Bramblestar knows under a new leadership ShadowClan will take it back.

"Get off are territory!" Ivypool's voice makes Bramblestar's fur prick. _It sounds like trouble! _He and Squirrelflight bolt for the ShadowClan border. Sure enough, Dawnpelt, Olivenose, Toadfoot and his apprentice, Mistpaw are standing just over the border.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Bramblestar growls stalking forward until he's nose to nose with Dawnpelt. The cream colored she-cat snorts,

"ShadowClan needs territory." she explains, "And were here to take it!" she adds, Bramblestar frowns glancing at Olivenose and Toadfoot. Both warriors look confused,

"Err...Dawnpelt, Rowanstar already said that he doesn't want you to provoke any fights-" Toadfoot starts, Dawnpelt silences him with a hiss.

"Rowanstar doesn't understand!" she growls, Mistpaw unsheathes his claws.

"Yeah! I want to fight!" he exclaims lashing out at Dewpaw. Dewpaw hisses, raising a paw to counter attack but his mentor, Ivypool steps in front of him.

"We don't want a fight," she meows calmly. Cherryblossom and Mousewhisker nod coming to stand beside their Clanmate.

"We are only patroling our border," Squirrelflight adds from Bramblestar's side. Olivenose dips her head to ThunderClan's warriors, deputy and leader.

"I am sorry for my Clanmates harsh actions we will leave now," she murmurs nudging Mistpaw away. Toadfoot follows his Clanmates, Dawnpelt stays put.

"Dawnpelt!" Toadfoot yowls, Dawnpelt lashes her tail in annoyance. She turns to Bramblestar her eyes glinting with fury,

"This is not over!" she hisses before stalking after her Clanmates, Bramblestar watches her go until he's sure the ShadowClan deputy has gone. He turns to Ivypool, Cherryblossom, Mousewhisker and Dewpaw.

"Squirrelflight and I caught some prey, we left it just a ways up. Go collect it and bring it back to camp, Squirrelflight and I will finish the patrol." he orders, his Clanmates nod padding away. Squirrelflight sighs as she gazes into ShadowClan territory.

"What more will they do?" she wonders,

"Rowanstar has more sense, only Dawnpelt's crazy." Bramblestar mumbles resting his tail on his mates shoulder though he can't help but share her fears. _With ShadowClan acting like this how can I afford to leave?_

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Please review! I'll post the next chapter after I get at least five reviews! So yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't own warriors and expect Squirrelflight and Leafpool chapters in the future like it was in the New Prophecy Series!**

**~Petalwish**


	3. Bad News

**Alright so guys, I am having trouble seeing this story through and have so many others going on at the moment that I think I'm going to delete this one. So this is your last chance, any ideas for me?**

**~Petalwish**

**P.S Don't worry about my other stories, I do have writers block on them but I'm beginning to find ideas for them again! Its just this one I can't seem to get an idea for.**


End file.
